dragoninfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PrincessAnime08
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Infinity! Thanks for your edit to the Rise of the Sacred Beasts Chapter 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ariana Wolfe (Talk) 22:50, April 10, 2012 Does this mean how many chapters will be in the fanfic The Coming of Shadows (14/72) Yes I have 72 chapters figured out and 14 donePrincessAnime08 20:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool you have a deviantART account, what's your username, I'll watch and befriend you! Its PrincessAnime2010PrincessAnime08 01:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) o y You but Krista'a bio on one of my pages. Do you want her on your wikia or mine? Would u mind putting her on my wikia, I just realized it when I suddenly earned a wikia badgePrincessAnime08 00:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for fixing itPrincessAnime08 00:41, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi could you give me a description of Infinite Hero Adrianna? Her picture is already posted. Ariana Wolfe Send me the linkPrincessAnime08 21:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Here it is. click here Ariana Wolfe 21:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sent u the description through fanfiction.PrincessAnime08 21:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Which one? Dragon Hero Adrianna or Infinite Hero Adrianna? Ariana Wolfe 22:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Infinite HeroPrincessAnime08 22:35, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, can you give me the description of Digi-Gauntlet? LINK Thanks, Ariana Wolfe 01:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) On your tab for The Light, what is chapter 13, Brotherly Advise about? Does it have something to do with syrus asking Hayden something? the last message was me Ariana Wolfe 21:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) No, it has to do with Hayden giving his own siblings advice on what to do after they can't see their cardsPrincessAnime08 21:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) What's the chapter called Face Your Fears about? Ariana Wolfe 09:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) That chapter is when Jaden faces off against KaibamanPrincessAnime08 18:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) What about the chapter 0 ATK Power. Ariana Wolfe 19:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) That's the one where Chazz gets the Ojamas Here's the link. Thanks Ariana Wolfe 01:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Its a orange-red flame shaped duel padPrincessAnime08 01:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) THanks!Ariana Wolfe 01:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Circe's Outfit Here's the link to Circe for the desricption I asked for from FF.net. LINK Here's the description: A long sleeveless trench coat with gold outlines, the inside is red, with a long sleeved white blouse, white pants and black boots.PrincessAnime08 03:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ThanksAriana Wolfe 13:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 2 of Light Storm Just wondering how much of Mary and Jordyn's duel you have done? (Jordyn was Keira) 13:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 2 of Light Storm Just wondering how much of Mary and Jordyn's duel you have done? (Jordyn was Keira) Ariana Wolfe 14:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I haven't gotten started on it yet, not sure I want to start the duelPrincessAnime08 00:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I just need like the first 3 turns of the duel.Ariana Wolfe 01:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC) FYI PrincessAnime08, Neo-Space is two words with a - between Neo and Space.Ariana Wolfe 02:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC) dA outfit Here's the link, http://littlemisswiseass.deviantart.com/art/Lucy-s-Wardrobe-Project-1-255211295 can you leave the description on my Wings of change wikia userpage?Ariana Wolfe 01:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Deviantart outfit 2 Here is the link for the Question from Fanficiton.net http://littlemisswiseass.deviantart.com/art/Lucy-s-Wardrobe-Project-2-316895884 Ariana Wolfe 16:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hairstyle Here's the link for the question I sent you in FF.NET. http://littlemisswiseass.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Hearted-Inari-316103187 Its the hairstyle, but if you want to give me her outfit descrpitoin too, that's fine with me. Ariana Wolfe 19:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) New Outfit Here is the link to the pic, http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Prs-shark.jpg Ariana Wolfe 15:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC)